


Sweet Dreams and Beautiful Nightmares

by hannalannabobanna



Category: Our Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannalannabobanna/pseuds/hannalannabobanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war in Afghan was over. But the war rages on somewhere else. Trying to adapt to life back home is hard, but having someone who knows what it is like makes it that little easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Molls!" shouted my mom as she ran towards me. She grabbed in a strong bear hug and for a brief moment I didn't think I was going to be able to breathe.

"Alright mom! Jesus I can't breathe!" She stopped holding me and stepped back, still with her hands on my shoulder. She was looking at me, obviously to see if I had any injuries, and smiled at me. Once her observational survey was done she let go of me and I looked past her to see my dad smiling at me.

"Alright dad! You didn't drive down ere did ya?" He chuckled and pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on the top of my head. My dad is different to how he was before I enrolled. Good different though, he's turning into the dad I always wanted.

"Your nan drove again but I was asleep most of the way thank fuck".

"You cheeky fucker! I am a good driver".

"Shuttup you old bat", dad said as he started smirking. Nan was smiling back at him and not in the 'I am going to beat you with a blunt object' way, they were actually getting along.

I gave Nan a hug as dad grabbed my bag then we made our way out of the airport. Once we got outside I felt the chill hit me, I had forgotten how cold bloody England was. It was strange standing back on solid ground, no sand blowing in my eyes and no Afghan sun beaming down on me. Instead I had the grizzly clouds above me, no shine coming from the English sky.

I didn't pay much attention on the drive home, spent most of the time looking out the window. I just wanted to see boss man, I just wanted to kiss him again and forget about being home. The Bashira mission was complete but I still feel like there is more I could do.

It was time to move on.

We got home a few hours after leaving the airport and all the kids were waiting on the balcony. Another 'Welcome Home Mols' banner was flying high, the kids jumping up   
As soon as I stepped out the car the kids ran down the steps towards, it turned into a Molly sandwich. This is why I came home, to see these sproggs. Oh and to see another certain someone.

The kids let go and I made my way up to the lego house. Mom came trawling behind with the array of children. Nothing had changed, there was still a pile of washing untouched in front of the machine, still toys piled high in each corner of the living room.

There was something new in the dining room though.

"Hello Dawes".

It was my boss man. I had come back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom there is a strange old man in the house! I think you need to call the cops!"

Charles started chuckling as he took a few steps towards me. As soon as he got in front of me I jumped into his arms. He encircled his arms around me and pulled me off the ground, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He smelt good, clean cut with a nice after shave. A lot different to what I remember in Afghan.

"Oi put my daughter down you or I will put you down!" my dad said as he came into the living room. Charles eased me down back onto my feet and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He leant down and our lips touched, it was soft at first but soon escalated. The need and desperation to have one another again got the better of us. Our lips were moving at a fast pace, his hands were round the back of my neck and laced into my hair. He needs me, as much as I need him.

"Do you two lovebirds want a drink!" my mom shouted from the kitchen, pulling me and Charles back into reality. Our foreheads rested against one another, each of us taking deep breaths.

"Yeah alright mom!" I shouted back making Charles jump.

"You really do have a massive gob don't your Dawes", Charles mimicked taking a small step back.

"All the better for you aye sir", I said winking.

"Is that one of your euphesisms again?"

"Like I said sir if I knew what one of them were I would let you know".

Charles laughed as my mom came into the room carrying a tray with mugs of coffee on.

"Come on Mols, let's all sit down and talk about all the adventures you've been having".

...

After a long chat, a few cups of cheap coffee and a wrestling match between Charles and my brothers it was the evening. Dad took the baby to bed and soon mom went up to bed. Me and Charles were alone on the sofa with the tv on low in the background. I had my head resting on his shoulder and his arm was draped around my waist. His hand held onto mine and he was stroking my knuckles.

"I'm so glad you came back to me Mols. The past few months I haven't stopped thinking about you. Every time I put the news on I was waiting to hear them say your name and ..."

"They didn't though did they. They didn't say my name and I am here. I am here with you now and that's all that matters".

He looked down at me and placed a soft kiss onto my lips, "I love you Molly Dawes".

"Ditto sir".

"Ditto! Bloody ditto!" he said taking the mick out of me and he pulled me into him. I was on his lap as he wrapped both his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

His lips were on mine in an instant, ravishing my mouth fast and hard. His one hand moved from my waist to my chest, grasping my breast through my t-shirt. I moved my hands to the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it from the top to bottom as he attacked my neck with kisses.

"I remember the first time I saw this chest. I saw the sweat dripping off you in the workout area. I thought you were well fit".

He stopped his attack on my neck and looked up to me, "well fit? Well I thought you weren't too bad yourself Molly".

I smiled at him, this was perfection. This is what I longed to come home for whilst in Afghan. He reached up and stroked the side of my face.

"As fun as this is Molly I think we should take this back to my hotel room".

I smiled and leapt off him. Once standing next to the sofa I offered him my hand which he greatly took. He pulled himself up with my assistance, "oo need some help don't ya old man".

"Enough of the old Dawes. I have plenty of life left in me yet", he said as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Come on Dawesy we are going to finish what we started at my hotel. No interruptions".

We left my house with me still over his shoulder laughing at his gentlemanly gesture. I was literally being swept off my feet by a knight in shining armour, well a corporal. When we got downstairs onto the road he let me back down onto my feet. I hollered a cab and Charles told him which hotel to head to.

When we got back to the hotel room our clothes didn't stay on for long. We got lost in each other and it was truly one of the most amazing feelings in the world. I fell asleep wrapped in my soldiers arms.

...

_"Molly! Molly! Jesus Molly it hurts!" Smurf was laying on the sand screaming at me. Both his legs weren't there anymore, instead there were two mangled stumps half blown to smithereens._

_"You stay with me Smurf you hear me!"_

_He started to lose consciousness. I was losing him._

_"Mols!"_

_"Mom"_

_I turned around and saw my mom standing holding the baby. She was covered in blood and I couldn't work out whether it was hers or someone elses._

_"Mom are you hurt?"_

_"Molly I don't think he's breathing"._

_I stood up and walked towards her, "who's not breathing mom"._

_She moved aside and I saw him laying on the ground with blood pouring from his chest._

_"Dad? Dad?!" I screamed as a huge ban rang out._

_..._

I woke up covered in sweat, I could feel the sheets clinging to me. These are the nightmares I was warned about. Sleeping is going to be hard from now on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction everyone who are fans of Our Girl


	3. Chapter 3

"Molly you have just ruined a perfectly good breakfast", Charles said as looked disapprovingly down at my plate.

"How have I? These idiots ruined it by putting some custard on the side", I said as cut into my poached egg.

"It is called hollandaise Mols and it goes on Eggs Benedict which is sitting on the plate in front of you. Tomato ketchup, however, does not go with eggs Benedict. You're really starting to show your common side aren't you Dawes", he mimicked as he stuck his tongue out slightly at me.

"Fuck off! Not all of us are posh snobs who spend their lives with a silver spoon stuck up their arse!"

"Ooo Dawesy is getting feisty!" he laughed and leant towards me placing a kiss on my lips. He licked his lips and chuckled, "mm tomato ketchup".

I smiled over at him, "don't tell me it's been bloody ages since you've had some ketchup" I said impersonating his posh accent.

"Are you taking the piss Dawes?"

"Out of you boss man?" I said and leant in for another kiss, "never".

He smiled over at me and took my plate off my lap, placing it on the bedside table along with his own. His arm snaked over me, his hand landing on my hip and pulling me close against his side.

"So what would you like to do today Molly? Shall we go sightseeing? Maybe some shopping or ..."

We were interrupted by my mobile ringing. I leapt up and leant down to the floor to retrieve my phone from my bag.

"Hello?"

"Hello .. Molly .. Molly is that you?"

"Yes it is .. who's this?"

"It's Candy .. Dylan's mum".

Shit.

...

Time goes by so slowly when you are waiting for something. When you are happy and enjoying yourself it goes so fast, like virtually flashes before your eyes. I'm pretty sure I have been sitting nursing this coffee for five or six hours, when in reality I have only been here thirty minutes.

I'm waiting for Smurf's mom in Paddington station, I offered to go to Newport but she wouldn't have it. She said she needed to get away for a bit, go somewhere busy to pretend her boys weren't gone.

I look up to the board and notice that her train had just arrived. I push my cold coffee to the centre of the table and grab my bag. As I walk towards the platform I notice her walking up the stairs. She looks near enough the same as the last time I saw her. But she look half the person she was. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept in months. She looked up and caught my eye, smiling timidly as she walked to me.

"Hey" I greeted quietly, not entirely sure of what to say.

"Oh Molly" she cried as she pulled me into her. She clung to me as if I was going to fade away in front of her.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok".

...

We were sitting in a coffee shop on the high street on our third cup. She had told me about her boys growing up and the constant struggle Smurf had to try and be better than his brother. She told me how she missed them every day and how hard it was going everyday without them.

"I have these dreams Molly. In these dreams they walk through the front door as if nothing happened. They come and eat dinner with me or watch tele with me. It's like Afghan didn't exist, like it never happened. Then some dreams I have I get that phone call, you know the one from the Army. Before I know I'm standing with two coffins in front of me holding a flag. I know I need to move on but I needed to talk to someone. My Dylan used to praise you. I had never seen him talk about anyone in the way that he talked about you. He loved you Molly, and here."

She handed me a letter with my name in Smurf's handwriting on, "this was in his possessions they sent to me. I wasn't the only one he had written a goodbye letter to. Please read it Molly."

I nodded just staring at the envelope in my hands when she interrupted my zoning out.

"Anyway I must go. I have come to stay with an old friend for the day, I thought a day in London would help me a bit. You know anywhere than my house at the minute helps."

She forced a smile and stood up, putting on her coat and grabbing her bag.

"Goodbye Molly", I stood up and hugged her. She was holding on to me so tight and I could feel the tears falling down her face. She pulled back, "Oh I am so sorry, what am I like eh? Don't be a stranger Molly".

"I won't. Have a nice day and keep in touch, if you need anything ring me yeah?"

She just smiled in response, wiped her cheeks of tears and walked away. I took a deep breath and sat back down on my chair, taking my phone out my pocket. I sent a quick text then finished the last drop of my coffee and grabbed my belongings, making sure my letter was safe in my bag.

...

"What about this one?"

"You look like a penguin!"

"Oi! I will have you know my mother said that I always looked dashing in a tux", Charles said as he did a little spin. After my coffee talk with Candy Charles had rung me and asked if I had wanted to go shopping, I had accepted of course expecting more along the lines of Primark than Prada.

"Why do you need a tux anyways?"

"There is a gala for ex servicemen and people who have being honoured for their service in Afghan. I, apparently, am honourable".

I scoffed, "who would have thought it aye. Private school, posh boy is an honourable soldier".

"I will have you know Dawes I went to a comprehensive school, no private tuitions for me".

I smiled at him as the sales assistant came towards us, "well sir what do you think?"

Charles looked to me for approval and I merely shrugged.

"I think I will just go for the shirt, tie and trousers. No tux for me." The sales assistant nodded and started to assist Charles with his jacket. I never thought I would be shopping in these parts of London, I thought it would always be market stalls and knock off shops for me.

"I will be right back", Charles said as he made his way into the changing room. I sat down on one of the chairs outside the changing room, admiring all the suits hanging up. I heard a phone beeping coming from Charles' coat. I know I shouldn't snoop but it's not like I am going to check through his messages. I open his coat pocket and see a message on the front screen.

**_Belinda:_ **

**_Have you done it yet xx_ **


End file.
